


Merry Effing Christmas

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Blue Christmas, F/M, Fingering, Magic Wand, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Relationships: Pedro Pascal and Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Merry Effing Christmas

The night air is silent as the snow lazily falls, covering the ground with a fresh blanket. You hug yourself tighter as you watch your parents back out of your driveway. Smiling, you lift a hand to wave as they finally take off down the street. Your eyes tear up, the reality of spending tomorrow, Christmas Day, alone hits. Your parents thought Pedro would be home tomorrow, but you kept the bad news to yourself, not wanting to dampen the Christmas spirit for them.

Locking the door after closing it, you recall the phone conversation with Pedro from the night before. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I really am,” Pedro had told you, his voice soft. “I’m not happy about it.”

You bit down on your bottom lip, keeping yourself from crying over the phone. Thank god it had not been a video chat. “I understand, Pedro. It’s out of your control. Maybe New Years?”

“I will do my best, I promise. I love you so much. Will you call me after your parents leave Christmas Eve?”

As you wiped a tear away, you grinned. “Sure thing.”

Before calling Pedro, you get yourself ready for bed so you can fall asleep to the sound of his voice. Hearing his deep and sleepy voice, all husky with exhaustion after hours of filming always lulled you to sleep, unintentionally. Of course, you wish you could hear the voice in person, with his arms wrapped around you, holding you close to him in bed. But for now, just his tired voice would have to do.

The line rings as you climb into bed, pulling the covers up. After two rings, Pedro answers, sounding more awake and alert than he usually did when you spoke this time of night.

“Hola, beautiful. I’ve been waiting for you.”

You sigh, frustrated you can’t be with your gorgeous Chilean boyfriend on Christmas of all days. But you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to start a relationship with him. 

Pushing back the depressing emotions, you force yourself to cheer up. “Hey you,” you smile, closing your eyes and imagining the way his eyes crinkled with a smile whenever he saw you.

“Parents gone?”

You hum a reply as you turn to your side, snuggling into your pillow. “They said they wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“They’re sweet. How are you?”

“Sleepy. Sad…” You tug on your lower lip with your teeth and feel your cheeks grow red but before you can stop yourself, you confess: “...and a little horny.”

A low groan from Pedro makes your heart skip a beat. 

“Jesus, I wasn’t expecting that answer,” Pedro teases with a chuckle. “Look under your bed.”

It took a few seconds to process what he said, but once you did, you giggle and quickly launch yourself over the side of the bed, your upper half hanging over, and lift the bedskirt. Unable to see anything, you slide down off the bed onto your hands and knees. Reaching an arm under the bed, you swat back and forth until your hand finally hits something and you pull it out.

A beautifully wrapped box adorned with a shiny red foil bow rests in your lap as you press your phone to your ear. “When did you do this?” You laugh, thrilled and impressed.

“The night before I left. I’m surprised you haven’t found it. It’s been nearly a month.”

“What is it?” You lift the box carefully with one hand and give it a shake.

Pedro laughs and you can picture him shaking his head. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Switching the call to the speaker, you put the phone down on the bedside table and rise, sitting on the edge of the bed with the box in your lap.

“If I had known you wouldn’t be here, I would have mailed your gifts out,” you say sadly.

“Open it, sweetheart,” Pedro responds patiently.

Removing the bow, you tear into the wrapping paper, tossing it aside. Your eyes grow wide and your lips part, your jaw slowly dropping.

“What?!” You laugh in disbelief. “Pedro,” you groan, embarrassed.

Pedro laughs coyly and you push the box off of your lap, placing your palms against your burning cheeks.

“Do you like it?” he asks in amusement. 

You stare at the picture of a Magic Wand on the box, half hoping it’s a prank, half hoping the box really does contain the personal massager. “I’m… not sure…”

Pedro laughs again and you join him.

“Now for my present,” Pedro’s voice deepens, the sound awakening something inside you.

“Hmm?” You ask, confused.

You hear him lick his lips. “I want you to use it. Now.”

Your heart begins to pound with excitement. “Pedro, no,” you groan with a slight grin.

“Did you just say ‘no’? I know you didn’t just tell me ‘no’.”

You roll your eyes with a smirk. “This thing is huge.”

“I love it when you say that,” humor dripping from his voice.

Pulling the lid off, you place it to the side and pull out the wand. The thing is massive, like an oversized microphone.

“I’ve already placed fresh batteries inside, so it’s ready to go,” Pedro interrupts your thoughts.

Swallowing hard, you press the button once and it’s violent shaking nearly makes you drop it. Pedro snickers hearing the loud buzzing. Pressing the button again, the wand settles into what you hope is a more decent vibration to press against yourself.

“It-it’s intimidating, Pedro,” you tell him. “You know I don’t really mess around with toys.”

“I know, babe. But this isn’t about you, it’s about me,” he jokes, lightening the mood. “I want to hear all those sweet little noises you make.”

It didn’t take much encouragement because honestly, you were really excited to try out the wand. Especially after so many weeks of not being touched. “Okay, fine. But you’re just torturing yourself, you know.”

Pedro groaned into the phone. “Oh, I know. I’d give anything to be the one to use it on you. And I will, soon, I promise. Now get naked.”

You laugh and slip off your pajama bottoms and undies, excitement growing in your core. Keeping the phone on speaker on the bedside table, you lie back and try your hardest to relax. Taking a slight breath, you separate your legs and bring the large head of the wand to your center.

A cry emerges from your lips as pleasure jolts through every inch of your body. You pull the wand away and let out a startled laugh. You hear Pedro snicker over the phone and silently curse his name.

“This thing is dangerous, Pedro,” you scold him in jest.

“Easy does it,” he encourages.

Amping yourself up to try again, you bring it to you again slowly, barely pressing it against yourself.

An animalistic noise you don’t think you’ve ever made escapes your mouth. Your toes curl of their own accord and your free hand grips the bedsheets. “Oh, fuck,” you cry out. “Pedro,” you say, not knowing what to say exactly, but needing to utter his name.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” he growls quietly in reply.

“It’s too much,” You manage to get out between rapid pants. “It’s definitely too much.”

“Is that bad?”

You groan, squeezing your eyes shut. “No… and yes… fuck, I want you.”

“You want me? Why? You’re getting the job done just fine. Don’t stop.”

Keeping your eyes closed, you picture Pedro standing before you, watching over you as you pleasure yourself to the brink of a climax at a pace you never imagined was possible. 

“I’m already so close,” you whine, writhing in place.

“Don’t...stop,” he demands, turning you on even more.

You can feel the tight coil in your core beginning to unravel, releasing the explosion of your orgasm. Your back arches and your lips part as you gasp and moan. A warmth spreads over yourself and you feel yourself contracting and throbbing and you remove the head of the wand from yourself, breathing heavily. Turning it off, you rest it against your stomach and bask in the glow that has completely blanketed you. 

Licking your lips, you open your eyes to the ceiling but your heart sinks when you realize you are not alone in your room. A dark figure takes up space in the doorframe and you jolt up into a sitting position and throw the wand at them, screaming with fear. The figure jumps out of the way and realizing it’s your boyfriend standing there in the flesh, you grow angry.

“Pedro!” You growl, your heart threatening to burst through your chest. “What the literal fuck!”

“You just threw that monster at me!” He laughs, brows raised with amusement. He disconnects the call and slides his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

You throw your hands over your face, overwhelmed with many emotions. When you look back at him again, he slowly smiles. His eyes glisten and crinkle in the corners. 

“You are really so very beautiful,” he offers, his voice gentle but firm.

Tears fall and you find yourself jumping from the bed and into his arms. He wraps them around you, squeezing. His head rests on yours and you feel the vibrations of his laugh in his chest against your cheek.

“You’re an ass,” you point out, looking up at his face. 

He smiles, his mustache perfectly framing his shit eating grin. Reaching up, you wrap your hands behind his neck and pull his mouth to yours, hungry for the taste of him. He groans into you and loosens his hug. Pedro’s hands skim down your backside and cup your ass, giving it a hard squeeze. You sigh into him, wanting him to strip.

Yanking his jacket off his shoulders, you help him discard it. Pedro kicks his shoes off and lifts you up against him, carrying you back to the bed.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” you sigh, elated. “You’re really here.”

“I have to fly back tomorrow night, but I had the opportunity and I took it. I wanted to surprise you.” 

Pedro climbs over you, brushing your hair out of your face. 

“We’re not leaving this bed the entire time,” you inform him with a gleam in your eye.

Pedro raises a brow, liking the sound of that, and lowers his lips to your own.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” he whispers, moving his lips to your neck.

You turn your head, giving him better access and arch your back so your breasts press against his chest.

Pedro hums, peppering kisses down your neck, a hand skirting across your hip to find your center. As he tests you with a single finger, you groan, turning your mouth into his. Your tongues caress one another with hunger as he inserts another finger. His thumb expertly rubs your clit and you moan, breaking away from the kiss.

Your hands claw against his back, lifting his shirt. You need to feel his skin against yours. Pedro breaks away just long enough to remove his shirt and weasel out of his denim jeans. Discarding his socks and underwear, he quickly rejoins you in bed.

Before he can return to what he was doing, you push him away until he’s against the pillow and you straddle him. Pinning his arms back, you kiss him hard, rubbing yourself against his hard cock. Pedro’s brows knit together as he moans from the pressure. You sit back and rock against him, your palms against his chest. 

Pedro grips your hips and stares at you taking it all in. Leaning forward again, you present him with a deep kiss before you move your way down his length. You take his cock in your mouth, tasting yourself on him. The mixture of his own taste with yours is intoxicating. You’ve missed it. It’s a taste that is all your own and you salivate, sucking on Pedro harder.

His fingers rake through your hair, keeping it from falling in your eyes. You can feel him watching you. Sliding your tongue across the head of his dick, you shoot your eyes up to his and lick your lips before going back to it. The way he watches you makes you feel incredibly sexy and unstoppable. 

Soon, Pedro is pushing you off, against your will. You want to make him cum, but he has other plans. You find yourself on your back once again. Pedro hovers above you and lines himself up with you before grunting as he fills you. You choke out a moan, digging your nails into his back.

He drops his head to your shoulder and you feel his breath on your skin as he pounds into you repeatedly, trying to stay composed and not lose control just yet. Your legs clamp around him, forcing him to slow down. With a hand on his cheek, you bring his eyes to meet your face and trace your thumb along his lower lip. He kisses it.

“I love you,” you tell him.

His eyes light up and he kisses you. “I love you too. So fucking much.” You deepen the kiss and relax your legs around him, giving him back control.

Pedro nips your lower lip and his pace quickens. You close your eyes as you feel yourself beginning to unravel once again. Lowering your hand to your clit, you stroke yourself roughly. 

“I love it when you touch yourself,” Pedro growls and you open your eyes, looking down at where you connect. 

You can tell Pedro is close. You drag your nails down his chest and moan loudly as he pounds you harder. His face contorts and he groans, dropping his head to your shoulders again. Together you climax and your own orgasm is one of the most intense orgasms you've ever experienced before. You hold him to you, the both of you panting, covered with a sheen of sweat. 

Pedro lets out a heavy sigh and rolls over next to you. You turn to face him, draping a leg across him.

“Holy shit,” he chuckles, eyes closed.

You lick your lips and smile. “Merry fucking Christmas.”


End file.
